At present the prices of gasoline and electricity are so high that practically all countries of the world are looking for the cheap sources of alternative fuels. Wind power is presently used in many countries to produce electricity. However, the operating problems of the propeller windmills in the United States include: (i) the propellers are creating noise pollution and kill birds in flight, (ii) the propellers are expensive and difficult to construct using special equipments and machinery, (iii) the low efficiency propellers operate only in the high wind areas but not in the low wind areas, (iv) it takes a considerable length of time for a propeller windmill to pay back the capital invested. The wind power megawatts producer of the present invention is provided in order to rectify the operating problems of propeller windmills.